


Сладкий вечер

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Het, Multi, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Стив с Билли решили развлечься.





	Сладкий вечер

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; Робин – новый перс, которая появится в третьем сезоне; написано по заявке из поста заявок: _«Хочу фичок, где Билли будет заходить в кафе-мороженое, флиртовать с Робин и выбешивать Стива, и чтобы потом Робин застукала этих двоих целующимися в переулке позади торгового центра. Стив зажимает Билли. Однозначно!»_ , но автор свернул куда-то не в ту степь.

Стив стащил рабочую рубашку через голову, оставаясь в своей футболке, и волосы смешно наэлектризовались. Он пригладил их у затылка и аккуратно поправил взлохмаченную челку — в мутном отражении стеклянной двери холодильника видно было хреново, поэтому Стив не стал запариваться и просто по привычке надел бескозырку обратно, надеясь, что это поможет испорченной прическе.

Робин скучающе листала журнал, сидя на высоком стуле за стойкой. 

— Сегодня никто уже не придет. Давай гасить свет? 

По понедельникам смены часто были унылыми, после семи вечера народ практически не ходил, так что оставшиеся два часа Стив и Робин обычно тупо торчали за стойкой и трепались о всякой ерунде. Вот и сегодня — заранее протерли все столы, проверили морозильники, от скуки даже поиграли в слова. 

Стив вытащил из ящика под кассой бланк отчета и скучающе черкнул в верхнем углу сегодняшнее число.  
Уходить ему еще было рано. Стив ждал посетителя, но Робин об этом, конечно, не знала.

— Погашу попозже, надо закончить тут с бумажками.

Робин посмотрела на него и сощурилась, надула ярко-розовый пузырь жвачки, Стив хотел было проткнуть его ручкой, но она успела выпустить воздух и втянула пузырек обратно в рот.

— Часто задерживаешься после смены, — прочавкала Робин с улыбкой. — Нам же за это не доплачивают.

— Просто соблюдаю регламент. Читала должностную инструкцию? — не отвлекаясь от таблицы расходов, ответил Стив.

— Какой ты зануда.

— Отчет о смене составляют за десять минут до закрытия.

— Я в курсе, — Робин подошла к нему ближе, и Стив почувствовал запах карамели — от него самого, наверное, пахло так же.

Первое время на работе он еще замечал яркий запах топингов и сахарной ваты, исходивший от одежды и кожи, но теперь уже практически не обращал на это внимания.

Чего не скажешь про Билли, он-то замечал каждую мелочь... 

Стив вздрогнул, потому что ощутил горячее прикосновение к локтю: Робин положила ладонь ему на руку и стянула с его головы бескозырку.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнул он, смотря на ее розовые губы.

Робин в Хокинсе очень скучала. Стив отвечал на ее попытки флирта, потому что не мог удержаться, уж очень они были хороши. Он уже наслушался от Билли, который за это лето полюбил приходить под самое закрытие, заказывать мороженое и усаживаться за стойку, чтобы понаблюдать за их общением, что Робин к нему явно неровно дышит.

А по мнению Стива, ей просто нравилось веселиться и разбавлять унылые трудовые будни хоть чем-то задорным.

— Ты что, флиртуешь со мной? — мягко и насмешливо спросил он, когда Робин сложила бескозырку пополам и пихнула ее в задний карман его джинсов.

— Ты такой догадливый, — закатила она глаза.

Улыбнувшись, Стив снова вернулся к отчету. Фантомное ощущение тепла у спины еще оставалось, хотя Робин отодвинулась от него и присела на корточки: стала шарить под прилавком — видимо, опять искала ключи от машины. Это, кажется, стало ее личным проклятьем: они со Стивом работали вместе всего два месяца, но он уже точно раз тридцать был свидетелем того, как Робин в спешке искала ключи — просто потому, что снова забыла, куда их положила.

— Я сегодня закрою, — сказал Стив. 

— Ты закроешь? — переспросила Робин, не поднимая головы. 

— Да, можешь сматываться. Только не забудь ключи, как обычно.

Робин фыркнула, поднялась с корточек и шутливо показала ему средний палец.

— Я проверила, они уже в кармане куртки. Ты ждешь кого-то? — она игриво изогнула бровь, и Стив хлопнул ее по руке. 

— Кого мне ждать? Мы почти закрыты, просто знаю, как ты любишь уходить пораньше. 

Робин послала ему воздушный поцелуй и, взяв сумку, шустро протопала до подсобки. Стив проводил ее задумчивым взглядом — вспомнил, как Эллен ругала ее сегодня за длину юбки... Стив смущенно отвел глаза от молочной кожи бедер, спрятанных под узким денимом. О, Билли любил потрепаться и за это дело тоже — ему только волю дай, когда приходил, еще и беззастенчиво флиртовал с Робин, не упуская возможности отметить ее аппетитные ножки. А она лишь смеялась и посылала его куда подальше.

Но Стив все равно видел — Билли нравился Робин, вот только она не знала, что Билли приходил к ним под самое закрытие не просто съесть ванильный рожок...

Стив принялся считать палочки для мороженого в стакане. 

Трахаться в машине осточертело до ужаса, на природе больше не развлечешься из-за осеннего холода, а предки перестали так часто выбираться на свои унылые бизнес-встречи, так что побыть вдвоем в доме не получалось. У Билли родители вообще никуда не выезжали. 

Стив остро ощущал нехватку теплого, уединенного и, главное, безопасного места для секса.

Постоянно тратиться на мотель они ведь тоже не могли, как тогда копить на переезд? И конечно, в один день Билли нашел идеальный выход — тогда он хитро подмигнул Стиву и, дождавшись, когда они останутся одни, и Стив уже закроет жалюзи в кафе, уложил того прямо на стойку.

Стив вздрогнул, вспоминая, как ловко Билли расправился с ширинкой на его джинсах и властно накрыл член ладонью.

Сегодня Билли обещал зайти к нему тоже... Сдув челку со лба, Стив покачал головой, успокаиваясь. 

И вообще — он ведь изначально совсем не об этом думал...

— Я выйду через черный ход. До завтра, Стив! — прокричала Робин, выглянув из-за двери подсобки, и Стив вздрогнул.

Помахал ей рукой.

Что ж, а Билли, кстати, был чертовски прав — ноги у Робин действительно выглядели шикарно. Она улыбнулась ему, и через несколько секунд Стив услышал знакомый скрежет металлической двери. 

Теперь он остался один.

На часах было уже девять, Билли опаздывал, а Стив терял терпение. Он перегнулся через стойку, чтобы посмотреть из окна на темную и пустую улицу. Нет, все-таки понедельники — сущий кошмар в плане продаж, народ уставал после первого рабочего дня, и на мороженое не оставалось никаких сил. И дети в девять уже не ходили.

Ну и пусть в кассе было ужасно мало денег, зато у Стива оставалось много сил на кое-что поинтереснее раздачи пломбира. Так что он, снова взглянув на часы, прошелся по залу и проверил, не валялись ли где салфетки.

В пять минут десятого колокольчик на двери зазвенел, оповещая Стива, что его долгожданный гость наконец прибыл. Билли ухмыльнулся ему, застыв у входа.

— Ты опоздал, — Стив кинул ему ключи.

— А что, кафе уже закрылось? — наигранно удивленно спросил Билли, запирая двери. Деловито прошел к окну и принялся крутить регулятор на жалюзи. — А я так надеялся поесть мороженого.

— Иди в задницу. Когда-нибудь Эллен узнает, чем я тут занимаюсь, и уволит меня, — Стив прошел ко второму окну и тоже взялся закрывать жалюзи.

Билли все это время жадно наблюдал за ним.

— Не беспокойся, она не узнает, — произнес он тихо.

В зале сразу стало темно: Билли шустро закрыл все окна, оставив последнее для Стива. От предвкушения родных объятий уже волнующе тянуло низ живота. Конечно, Стиву было немного стыдно — если Эллен, их менеджер, реально прочухает, в каких целях Стив использует рабочее место, то он вылетит отсюда с фантастически быстрой скоростью. Но с другой стороны — Стив честно не тратил рабочее время, он лишь... пользовался помещением после закрытия.

И только в благих целях — для полного и всепоглощающего взаимного удовольствия. 

Разве оно могло кому-то навредить?

Но спрашивать мнение Эллен Стив, конечно, не станет. Усмехнувшись, он разделался с последними жалюзи и развернулся к лицом к пустому залу. Не успел Стив и слова сказать, как Билли тут же навалился на него, и Стив неуклюже отступил назад, врезавшись задницей в диванчик.

— Целый день этого ждал, — прошептал Билли, а потом приник губами к его рту, втягивая в жадный поцелуй.

На языке сразу осел вкус ментоловой жвачки и сигарет, Стив зарылся пальцами в кудри Билли и уже привычным движением оттянул их назад, как Билли и любил — на грани боли. 

Поцелуй получился смазанным, быстрым: Билли не церемонился, толкнулся языком Стиву в рот. Вылизал его, легко прикусил зубами нижнюю губу и отпустил, оттолкнув от себя. 

— Я тоже скучал, — прохрипел Стив довольно.

Пробираясь больше по памяти, чем на ощупь, они добрались до стойки, и Стив точным движением вырубил дальний тусклый свет над дверью в кафе. Теперь темнота полностью поглотила их двоих, единственным светлым пятном осталась желтая полоса от лампы, что горела в подсобке. Дверь была закрыта не до конца.

Стив взял Билли за руку, ощущая жар его кожи, они поцеловались снова — ласково, прихватывая губы друг друга, без языка. Совсем нежно и неторопливо. 

— Давай хотя бы на этот раз доберемся до стола, — попросил Стив, сползая губами вбок — к колючей щеке Билли, затем — к линии челюсти. Билли немного подрагивал в его руках — горячий и податливый.

Он смотрел на Стива из-под ресниц, загадочно улыбаясь. 

— По-моему, у вас и тут очень удобно, — нагло сказал он и, шумно втянув воздух прямо у шеи Стива, подхватил того под задницу.

— Эй, я серьезно. Не хочу потом параноить.

— Да брось, мы всегда осторожны, Стиви-бой.

— Началось, — огрызнулся Стив, теряясь в ощущениях — Билли умудрялся говорить и вылизывать его шею одновременно. От жаркого дыхания по коже пошли мурашки, Стив вздрогнул, когда Билли забрался пальцами ему за пояс джинсов.

— Неа, — мотнул Билли головой.

Кожа после прикосновения губ горела, Стив дернул Билли за рубашку, расстегнув несколько клепок, и сразу нырнул ладонью в распахнутый вырез, пальцами накрыл твердые соски. Билли перехватил его за запястье, притянул ближе к себе.

Они обнялись, оказавшись лицом к лицу, и Стив глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах кожи, одеколона, салона Камаро вместе со сладким запахом карамели — его собственным. 

Интересно, чувствовал ли Билли сладость на языке, когда выводил на коже Стива мокрые дорожки...

Билли резко подался вперед и вжал Стива спиной в холодильник. Холодом прострелило лопатки, Стив поежился. Отвлекаясь на острые ощущения и внезапное приглушенное гудение техники, он совсем упустил из вида момент, когда Билли встал перед ним на колени.

В полумраке видно было лишь темный силуэт, подсвеченный золотом; полоса света из подсобки как раз проходила через Билли, освещая его плечи и голую грудь в вырезе бордовой рубашки.

— Вот теперь — началось, — довольно пробормотал он, расстегивая ширинку на штанах Стива.

Член напрягся, готовясь к долгожданной ласке. Стив без конца облизывал губы, сглатывал слюну, с нетерпением наблюдая за движениями Билли: тот вытащил ремень из петелек, звякнул пряжкой, подцепил пуговку — и одним рывком спустил джинсы на Стиве до середины бедра.

Жар волнами расплывался по телу — Стив чувствовал каждое ласковое прикосновение, горячее влажное дыхание, Билли дразнился и не прижимался своим восхитительным ртом к члену сразу. О нет.

Этот говнюк любил поиздеваться — сначала поцеловал Стиву бедра, влажно, оставляя мокрые слюнявые следы, руками жестко помял ягодицы. Ткнулся носом Стиву в белье, задевая твердый член через ткань. Но не напрямую.

— О боже, — выдохнул тихо Стив, подаваясь тазом вперед, чтобы потереться о лицо Билли пахом сильнее.

— Тшш, — низко рыкнул Билли, удерживая того на месте.

Холодильник щелкнул и наконец-то затих, Стив слышал только шорох одежды, скрип ботинок Билли о начищенный кафель; их с Билли прерывистое дыхание — шумные вдохи и выдохи, бешеное биение собственного сердца.

Стив, не соображая, опять подался бедрами вперед, и на этот раз Билли, ухмыльнувшись, оттянул, наконец, его трусы и, выпустив член, сразу же туго обхватил его у основания.

Долгие секунды Стив смотрел на эту картинку сверху вниз, все ожидая, когда Билли высунет свой проворный, мокрый и горячий язык и коснется чувствительной головки. Казалось, что Стив ждал целую вечность. Минуты текли, Билли водил сжатой в кулак рукой по члену Стива в неспешном темпе, размазывая смазку. Мышцы сокращались — Стив каждый раз вздрагивал, стоило Билли сделать особенно резкое движение.

— Ты меня убить хочешь, — проскулил Стив, хватаясь за его плечо, и тут Билли наклонился и, облизнувшись, всосал в рот член сразу наполовину.

Стив облегченно выдохнул, откидывая голову назад. Даже не почувствовал боли от удара о дверцу холодильника. На все было плевать.

Единственное что было важным — горячая теснота рта Билли и то, как четко он насаживался на член Стива, все углубляя и углубляя проникновение.

— Ох.

Жар теперь не спадал ни на секунду, Стив как будто лег в горячую и чертовски приятную ванную, расслабившись и отдавшись ощущениям на полную катушку. А еще захотелось вдруг целоваться — почувствовать Билли рядом со своим лицом и, обхватив его за шею, прижать к себе ближе.

Они так и не добрались до стола. Чертов Харгроув.

— Билли, — простонал Стив в темноту. — Ох. Блин. Иди сюда.

И Билли, языком проведя по вене, а потом — сделав круговое движение по головке — поднял на Стива глаза. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и первым не выдержал именно Стив — схватил Билли за ворот рубашки, заваливая того на себя — холодильник опять противно загудел за спиной.

Билли вжался в него всем телом, губами тычась в подбородок. На вкус он был приятным и странным — немного солоноватым, очень липким и мокрым; Стив зажмурился, углубляя поцелуй.

Под закрытыми веками темнота распадалась на мелкие яркие осколки, как в калейдоскопе. 

Реальность вокруг поплыла — на Стива навалились ощущения: Билли хорошо целовался, мастерски выдерживал ритм, подминал Стива под себя. От прикосновений по коже расходился жидкий ток.

Вибрировала каждая частичка тела.

Стив дрожащими руками потянулся к штанам Билли, чтобы расстегнуть, как все резко прекратилось. 

— Стой, — прошептал Билли ему в рот, вдруг отстранившись. Стив так и застыл напротив — с пальцами на ремне Билли, с собственными спущенными джинсами и рукой Билли у себя на члене.

— Здесь кто-то есть, — Билли наклонился к самому его уху и горячим дыханием опалил кожу. Стив не совсем сращивал его слова.

Смысл сейчас имели только горячие пальцы Билли, которыми тот туго обхватывал основание его члена, и Стиву хотелось, чтобы Харгроув перестал трепаться и снова сжал его посильнее.

— Что? — пьяно спросил Стив.

— Харрингтон, я понимаю, что у тебя от моего вида мозги плавятся, но приди в себя, — ощущение тяжести в паху пропало. Билли переложил ладонь Стиву на живот. — Я говорю, кажется, мы здесь не одни, амиго.

Сердце, которое и так заходилось в бешеном ритме, екнуло и забилось еще быстрее. Стив сглотнул. Они с Билли застыли у стойки, так близко, что можно было чувствовать жар его тела. Повисла идеальная тишина, в которой отчетливо послышался шорох из подсобки.

Они с Билли настороженно переглянулись.

Стиву не хотелось разбираться, хотелось сделать вид, что им просто показалось, и втянуть Билли обратно в поцелуй, но он понимал, как это тупо. 

— Кто-нибудь закрывал с тобой смену? — прошептал Билли.

— Да, Робин, но она сегодня ушла пораньше, — также шепотом ответил Стив.

— М. А красотка точно ушла?

— Вроде да, но теперь я не совсем уверен... 

Билли посмотрел на него исподлобья и облизнулся. Стив понял его мысли.

Очевидно, если бы за дверью сейчас пряталась Эллен, в кафе давно начался бы настоящий и разрушительный пиздец. 

Билли в отличие от Стива не тупил, а резко сорвался с места, еще секунда — и он толкнул дверь, полностью раскрывая ее — стойку сразу залило золотым светом настольной лампы. Стив старался не отставать, хотя расстегнутые штаны мешали ему двигаться быстро, он подтянул джинсы обратно к бедрам и замер за широкой спиной Билли, всматриваясь вперед.

И тут — от увиденной картины жаром затопило грудь. Стив сам не понял, какое ощущение было ярче: облегчение или шок.

Страх отпустил так же быстро, как появился. 

В подсобке, сидя на самом краю стола, была Робин. Губы у нее заалели, пуговицы на майке были расстегнуты, и Стив видел тонкую сетку белого лифчика, просвечивающие через белую ткань соски; грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась, Робин загнанно дышала, застыв под их ошарашенными взглядами.  
Стив опустил глаза ниже и жадно всмотрелся в кромку черных трусов. И тут до него дошло, почему юбка Робин была задрана до живота... 

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Вау, — неверяще протянул Билли рядом.

Скрипнул стол, Робин свела бедра, прикрываясь; ее беспомощный взгляд метался от Стива к Билли и обратно. 

— Блядь. Ребята, я...

— Ты подглядывала? — уточнил Билли веселым голосом.

О, Стив знал это выражение — в глазах Харгроува уже загорелся дьявольский огонек. Стив потеснил его в двери и целиком вышел на свет. Робин как зачарованная посмотрела сначала на его расстегнутую ширинку, а уже потом — в глаза. Стив в удивлении приоткрыл рот. 

В подсобке было ужасно тесно, а сейчас — еще и жарко. Стив никак не мог уложить в голове все мысли: значит, Робин подглядывала за ними? Сидя прямо тут, на этом самом столе, на котором Стив получил уже не сосчитать сколько оргазмов за последние три недели. И она не просто подглядывала — она трогала себя. Сдернула чертову юбку, тихо, чтобы они не услышали и не заметили, ласкала себя прямо между ног и смотрела...

Черт. Охренеть.

Вау.

— Я не знала про вас, честно, — выдохнула Робин. — Хотя, конечно, догадывалась.

Нервно рассмеявшись, поправила на себе юбку, но все равно безуспешно: видимо, ткань была настолько плотная и жесткая, что никак не хотела ползти обратно вниз. Стиву нравился этот возбуждающий вид. Глаза Робин блестели в полумраке. Волосы, которые она обычно убирала в пучок в процессе работы, теперь были распущены и взъерошены. 

Стив ласкал взглядом ее голые бедра, светлую и тонкую кожу, под которой расползались бледно-голубые вены. Робин все же не спешила прикрыться, и это было одуряющее прекрасно. 

— Ну, теперь ты точно все знаешь, красотка, — ответил Билли и растянул губы в пошлой ухмылке: — Что дальше?

— Если ты о том, расскажу ли я кому-нибудь, то конечно нет, — фыркнула она.

Стив слушал их диалог и находился как будто совсем не здесь — он рассматривал голую и гладкую грудь Билли через расстегнутую рубашку, видел, как пульсировала вена у него на шее; как тяжело он дышал через нос, раздувая ноздри, словно бык на арене, как выпуклостью на узких джинсах выделялся его возбужденный член. 

Не упуская времени зря, Стив еще ловил все мелочи тела Робин — как блестел от пота ее лоб, и как она до побелевших костяшек сжимала край стола.

И все-таки — не уходила.

Билли покачал головой:

— О нет. Я совсем не об этом.

— Эй, Харрингтон, — низко произнес он, вдруг оборачиваясь к Стиву. — Как думаешь, что нам делать в данной ситуации? За нами подглядывали.

Губы Стива сами собой сложились в удивленную «О». Он несколько раз сглотнул, прочищая горло.

— Не знаю, Харгроув. Мне кажется, нам точно нельзя оставлять всё как есть.

Голос звучал очень низко, Стив слышал себя как бы со стороны. Робин перед ними приоткрыла рот, медленно облизала губы.

Стив смутно вспоминал, как несколько раз они обсуждали это с Билли — чтобы попробовать пригласить к ним третьего или третью. Стив даже сам лично шутил про Робин, в стиле — прикольно было бы пофантазировать и все такое, но чтобы все случилось так просто, вот так... обычно, и так быстро...

— Если только Робин н-не будет против, — хрипло добавил он, напрягаясь всем телом сразу.

Захотелось подойти к столу ближе и легонько толкнуть Робин в плечо, чтобы она упала спиной на белую шершавую стену подсобки и раздвинула свои прелестные ножки. Стив бы поцеловал ее сначала в шею, а потом жадно наблюдал бы за тем, как Билли ловко пробирается пальцами через белье и трогает ее прямо между ног.

Стиву бы понравилось смотреть. Он мог бы оторваться от шеи Робин и после — жадно прижать к себе Билли, чтобы впиться в его губы, а Робин бы...

— Хочешь кое-что попробовать? — голос Билли пробивался будто из-под толщи воды, так приглушенно он звучал. 

Ощущая себя, словно он выпил большой стакан горячего ликера залпом, Стив вцепился пальцами в дверной косяк, потому что испугался, что упадет на пол — ноги его совсем не держали. Робин облизнулась вновь, смахнула с мокрой шеи налипшие пряди волос и ответила на выдохе:

— Хочу.

И дальше — откинула голову назад, оголив плавный изгиб шеи. 

Стив повернулся к Билли лицом и столкнулся с его диким темным взглядом — зрачок закрыл радужку, и если нагнуться ближе, Стив мог бы рассмотреть свое отражение в его глазах. От ситуации трясло, и адреналин выбросился в кровь.

Их не нужно было приглашать дважды. 

Оттого, как синхронно они с Билли двинулись в сторону Робин, Стив нервно рассмеялся, но как только оказался рядом с ней — расслабленной, с прикрытыми глазами и влажными губами, все мысли улетучились из головы. Билли взял инициативу в свои руки и первым дотронулся до Робин. Он наклонился вниз, к ее груди, и поцеловал впадинку между ними. Высунув язык, прочертил линию до ключиц, прижался губами в основание шеи. Стив смотрел на это и поверить не мог, что подобное происходит — и так близко. 

Всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

Стив как во сне протянул руку и пальцем коснулся вставших сосков Робин через майку. Она промычала в ответ, давя стон и кусая губы. Билли разошелся — стал вылизывать ее шею и рукой собрал волосы у нее на затылке, открывая себе доступ к нежной коже за ухом.

Стив сглотнул. Соски под пальцами ощущались твердыми бусинами — Стив мял грудь Робин, чувствуя, как вторая рука Билли медленно ползла к его паху. 

Робин оказалась зажата между ними. Она только извивалась под напором ласк: выгибала спину, опираясь затылком на стену; мутно смотрела на них и снова закрывала глаза от наслаждения; Стив оттянул лямки ее майки, чтобы спустить ее вниз к мягкому животу, подцепил пальцами лифчик — и приник ртом к правому соску, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Билли с силой гладил низ его живота, от его уверенных прикосновений жаром прошибало тело. 

Стив с Билли столкнулись взглядами в тот момент, когда Билли властно обхватил рукой шею Робин и развернул ее к себе. Она податливо приоткрыла губы, готовясь к поцелую, и Стив так и замер у ее груди. Билли нагло смотрел Стиву в глаза, когда медленно двигал рукой по его члену; когда поцеловал Робин впервые — с пошлыми мокрыми звуками и сразу же — с языком.

От возбуждения в паху сильно ныло, Стив в нетерпении дернул руку Билли ближе к себе, а сам подхватил ногу Робин под коленом и чуть отвел в сторону. Билли последовал его примеру — убрав ладонь с тонкой шеи Робин, он схватил ее под бедро, заставляя развести ноги еще шире.

— Значит, детка смотрела, как я тебе отсасываю? — дико прошептал Билли ему в лицо. — Как твой член ходит у меня между губ, а я стою на коленях?

— Блядь, Билли...

Стив застонал.

Робин только шумно дышала.

Из-за духоты все запахи чувствовались острее и ярче: от Робин тоже пахло сахарной ватой и карамелью, а еще сигаретами и духами с ноткой цитруса. 

Завершал этот микс мужской пот, горький одеколон Билли, мускус — все смешалось и предстало для Стива идеальным сочетанием.

Стол отчаянно заскрипел, потому что Стив с Билли навалились на него и придвинулись ближе друг к другу, еще теснее зажимая Робин. На ее мокрых губах остался вкус Билли — Стив четко ощущал его, пока толкался языком ей в рот и принимал задушенные стоны.

Было неудобно, мокро, столешница больно упиралась в бедро и натирала кожу, но Стив старался не обращать на это внимания, полностью отдаваясь волнам жара и удовольствия. Робин слепо шарила руками по ним двоим одновременно: Стив чувствовал ее уверенные прикосновения, как она столкнулась с ладонью Билли, и они вместе обхватили член Стива через трусы.

Целуя лицо Робин, Стив правой рукой мял ее грудь и оглаживал живот, а левой держался за горячее плечо Билли. Звуков — стонов, шумных вдохов и ощущений было слишком много.

— Черт, — прохрипел Билли сбоку, и Стиву пришлось оторваться от губ Робин.

Он только сейчас заметил, что она безуспешно, дрожащими пальцами, пыталась расстегнуть джинсы на Билли.

— Хоть выстраивайся в очередь, — пошутил Стив. Постаравшись сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, он уверенно дернул язычок молнии на джинсах Билли, выпустил пуговку из петельки. Робин отвела его ремень в сторону, помогая.

— А это идея, — промычал Билли, лениво оглаживая Робин между ног через трусы.

Стив как в замедленной съемке помог ему рукой — сдвинул белье на Робин чуть в сторону, чтобы Билли мог скользнуть пальцем прямо к влажной коже и манящим складкам. На черной ткани мокрое пятно смазки выделялось очень отчетливо, Стив погладил запястье Билли.

— Почему мы остановились? — слабо спросила Робин.

— Обдумываем план действий, — Билли сосредоточенно гладил ее под бельем, не отвлекаясь. Стив сглотнул.

Черт. Черт, как это было горячо.

— Дамы вперед? — как-то чересчур тихо и слабо выдавил он.

Билли ухмыльнулся в ответ и притянул Стива к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Языки сталкивались, сплетаясь; губы боролись — Стив то сдавался под напором Билли, то наоборот — отчаянно наступал в бой, чтобы накрыть его губы своими сверху.

Здорово было чувствовать столько прикосновений враз — Билли занимался его ртом и сминал пальцами шею, а Робин медленно, обстоятельно мяла член Стива через трусы. В момент, когда она не выдержала и сняла их, обнажая член, Стив дернулся.

Билли случайно прикусил ему губу, и боль плавно вошла в круговорот приятных ощущений. Немного отрезвила. 

Ну уж нет, так точно можно было умереть. Стив не собирался хаотично распыляться на всех сразу. Он благодарно посмотрел на Билли, отстраняясь, и коротко кивнул на раскрытую перед ними Робин.  
Она, похоже, полностью увлеклась ласками: бездумным взглядом всматривалась в их с Билли тела, оглаживала бока, двигала рукой под боксерами Билли, а другой ладонью одновременно крепко сжимала Стива.

А дальше начался совсем ад, Стив как заторможенный сбросил с себя чужие руки и рывком снял с Робин трусики, она едва не упала со стола, но Билли надежно удержал ее за талию. Стол опять хрустнул. Будет смешно, если они упадут на холодный пол... Стив гнал от себя лишние мысли, сосредотачиваясь на плане действий.

Волосы на лобке Робин были аккуратно подстрижены, Стив склонился к ее теплым бедрам, повел языком по внутренне стороне, вдыхая вкусный запах ее кожи и краем глаза замечая, что Билли начал выводить цепочку коротких поцелуев в низу ее живота.

Робин отчаянно застонала, и стон этот эхом отдался в голове, перекрывая шум крови и бешеного пульса. Билли накрыл ее промежность всей ладонью, ласково помассировал, а затем хитро приманил Стива пальцами.

Приоткрыв рот, Стив прицелился и выпустил вязкую прозрачную слюну Билли прямо на руку.

Кажется, что в этот момент все трое не дышали. Билли ловко размазал слюну между пальцев и снова принялся гладить Робин — неторопливо, медленно раскрывая половые губы и пробираясь через нежно-розовые, блестящие от слюны и смазки складки кожи. Стив тем временем снова вернулся к ее маленькой груди: она идеально помещалась в ладонях, ее так и хотелось сжать посильнее, чтобы наблюдать, как Робин заходится в новом стоне. 

Она сморщила лоб. Пот мелкими каплями собрался над губой. Ее тело вдруг сильно напряглось и дернулось, и Стив понял — Билли вошел в нее пальцами. 

Смотреть, как они мокрые и блестящие ритмично скользят между ног Робин, было невыносимо. Стив большим пальцем обвел место чуть выше, задевая клитор, и принялся неспешно массировать чувствительную плоть, стараясь подстроиться под ритм Билли.

Робин сама насаживалась на его пальцы, что-то шептала, прикусывала себе губы — Стив не переставал любоваться настоящими животными эмоциями на ее лице.

Стол шатался в такт движениям руки Билли. У того щеки и шея покрылись красными пятнами, он весь сосредоточился на коротких фрикциях, доводя Робин до экстаза. В подсобке густо запахло сексом.

Такого в этой комнатке они точно еще не вытворяли.

Член ныл, прося ласки, и Стив потерся им о голое бедро Робин, чувствуя облегчение, но всего лишь на пару мгновений. Она заметалась по столу и вцепилась мертвой хваткой в их руки, царапая кожу ногтями.

— Черт. Твою ж... Я сейчас, — задыхалась Робин, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Сейчас кончишь? — тяжело уточнил Билли, облизнувшись. 

Его рубашка вся была в мокрых пятнах пота, кожа блестела, губы превратились в алое бесформенное пятно — так Билли замучил их зубами и поцелуями. Стив откровенно любовался им, не стесняясь пялиться поплывшим пьяным взглядом. Наверняка он и сам выглядел не лучше — дрожал, как наркоман в ломке и дико потел.

— О боже, — Робин запрокинула голову и начала жадно хватать ртом воздух, ее мышцы сокращались. Стив ни на минуту не останавливался, все еще массируя пальцем головку клитора. Билли чуть ослабил ритм.

Кончая, Робин рефлекторно свела ноги, и Стив пальцами утонул в теплой приятной влаге.

— Оо-оххренеть.

— Так-то лучше, — оскалился Билли, дал ей время прийти в себя после оргазма, и не спеша, медленно вытащил из нее пальцы, осторожно застыл у входа и погладил Робин прямо там. 

Стив наклонился и нежно поцеловал Робин. Она благодарно потянулась навстречу ласке. 

Оторвавшись от ее губ, Стив хотел было пошутить про очередь и какое у него место, но попросту не успел — Билли снес его в диком поцелуе. Они обжимались, задевая колени Робин спинами, и она снова развела ноги, так, что Стив прижался к ее бедрам. 

— Сядь, — уверенно попросила Робин сзади и, обхватив его за талию, утянула к себе. Теперь Стив оказался посередине. Билли навалился на него спереди, стащил дурацкие джинсы вместе с трусами, рывком дернул футболку и отбросил ее на край стола.

Стив плавился. Стив распалялся под прикосновениями. Жаркие, они окутывали его, словно плотный душный кокон. Стив не хотел выбираться отсюда никогда больше. Робин зацеловывала его шею и спину, гладила лопатки, не прерываясь; от каждого прикосновения по коже расходились электрические острые импульсы — Стив дрожал, подаваясь то вперед, то назад.

Билли сдвинул крайнюю плоть у головки его члена, второй рукой ловко смял яички, и Стив запрокинул голову на плечо Робин. Они будто вынимали из него душу в сладкой сумасшедшей пытке. Билли вел мокрой после Робин рукой по члену Стива, охватывал на всю длину — дрочил ему туго и хорошо, вел пальцами по уздечке, игрался с головкой — то едва касался, то наоборот — зажимал с большей силой.

По ощущениям — в паху разошелся настоящий пожар, грозивший сжечь всего Стива дотла. Робин пробралась руками к его груди, и они со Стивом словно поменялись ролями — теперь это она игралась с его сосками, пощипывала, обводила пальцами и едва царапала ногтями.

— Харрингтон, не молчи, — зашептал Билли, набирая темп кулаком.

В яйцах тяжело ныло — Стив безумно хотел кончить. Беспорядочно он толкался Билли в кулак, а тот лишь подначивал — жадным взглядом, податливым кулаком, этой теснотой. 

— Боже, господи, я, Билли, — Стив зажмурился, теряя контроль над собственным телом. — Робин. Блять. Вы.

— Давай, Стив, — прошептала Робин ему на ухо, и тут Стива прошило особенно глубокой и сильной судорогой, он дернулся, вскрикнул и кончил Билли в руку.

Билли довольно промычал.

Ослепительный, всепоглощающий оргазм лишил его сил. Стив обмяк и завалился на бок, перегнувшись через ногу Робин. Ему требовалось несколько минут, чтобы вернуться в реальный мир.

Только сейчас он прочувствовал, как все-таки сильно натер поясницу столешницей. Внизу спины немного щипало. Кожа, разгоряченная и натертая, тупо саднила, и Стив похлопал Робин по бедру, прежде чем отлепиться и подняться на ноги.

Билли смотрел на них двоих исподлобья, тяжело дышал, Стив проследил за его рукой, которая медленно дергалась, и опешил: тот ласкал себя выпачканной спермой Стива ладонью.

— Блин, ты охренеть какой благородный, — Стив улыбнулся ему, весело переглянулся с Робин, и она оттолкнулась от стены позади, шустро вцепилась в локоть Билли и потянула того к себе.

Они ловко поменялись местами: как гребаная шахматная рокировка — настала очередь Билли задыхаться под напором прикосновений. Он был удивительно послушным — сразу же отнял руку от себя, как только Стив дерзко дернул на нем джинсы.

Член Билли был толще в диаметре, с нежной и бархатистой кожей, Стив с удовольствием размазал по стволу сперму вместе со смазкой и ритмично заскользил рукой, выбивая из Билли сплошные вздохи и стоны.

— Я сам в ох.. шоке от собственной выдержки, — прохрипел Билли.

Робин языком вела по линии его плеча, по изгибу шеи; прикусила кожу, оставив после себя слабый красноватый след.

Весь красный и вспотевший, Билли лез целоваться — сначала к Стиву, потом — к Робин, обхватывая ее за затылок. 

Сперма быстро подсыхала, и пришлось добавить слюны. Стив сплюнул вниз, попадая себе на руку. Подсобку снова наполнили хлюпающие пошлые звуки. Робин подтолкнула Билли ближе к Стиву, а сама просунула руки вперед. 

Стив почувствовал дополнительное давление: Робин накрыла его руку своей ладонью и с удвоенной силой провела по члену Билли. Тот поперхнулся воздухом. Стив смотрел, как они вдвоем скользили по всей длине Билли, как сдвигали темную крайнюю плоть с головки. Стив, наклонившись, подул прямо на розовую кожицу — и Билли задрожал. Робин сипло рассмеялась, ткнувшись носом в шею Билли.

Они ускорили темп. Срывались. Руки соскальзывали, но Робин лишь уверенно сжимала пальцы Стива и не останавливалась.

Билли теперь стонал без передышек, хриплые приглушенные стоны срывались с его приоткрытого рта, и Стив не удержался: навалившись, лизнул губы Билли и спустился ниже, охватывая соски, затем — плоский живот. Он остановился у пупка, всосал кожу в рот и с чмоком отпустил. Стив наблюдал за тем, как напрягались крепкие мышцы под кожей, как Билли дергался или расслаблялся, завися от их с Робин движений. 

Спустя бесконечные минуты размеренного жаркого темпа Билли вцепился в Стива до боли, доходя до края. 

— Бля-я-ядь, — прорычал он, зажмурившись, и теплая сперма растеклась под пальцами Робин и Стива.

В нос сразу ударил ее пряный белковый запах. 

Расслабленно потянувшись, Стив толкнулся лбом Билли в грудь и прижался носом к локтю Робин. Они так и застыли, заняв весь стол, — уставшие, тихие и довольные.

Только сейчас Стив окончательно расслабился, ощущая себя неприлично сытым. 

— Офигеть, — Робин поежилась, выглянув из-за плеча Билли. Темные волосы у лба были совсем мокрые, как будто она щедро умылась водой.

Если бы не неудобная поза, Стив бы точно сладко вырубился сейчас.

— Детка, тебе там не тяжело? — спросил Билли, который все это время чуть ли не лежал на Робин с закрытыми глазами.

— Нет, все хорошо. Только жарко, — выдохнула она.

Если они будут находиться в таком положении достаточно долго, то точно прилипнут друг к другу, когда сперма и пот высохнут. Стив заулыбался, представляя себе эту картину. Билли ненавидел, когда белесые подтеки застывали прямо на паховых волосах. 

— Харрингтон, только не вырубись.

Билли вывел его из разваренного состояния.

— А ты меня знаешь, — довольно протянул Стив, опаляя грудь Билли влажным дыханием. — Робин, — он поднял на нее ленивый взгляд. — Скажи, ты вернулась случайно или решила проследить за мной?

Стив совсем не собирался показаться подозрительным, просто до сих пор переваривал в голове удивительно совпадение. Робин фыркнула:

— Конечно, нет, Стив! — она толкнула его липкой от спермы рукой в плечо. — Я ушла, а возле машины обнаружила, что взяла вместо своих ключей, ключи от морозильников. Выпотрошила всю сумку на парковке и решила вернуться, пока ты не закрыл кафе.

— Вовремя, — расслабленно прыснул Стив.

— Тебе несказанно повезло застать нас, — подал голос Билли. Рваные красные пятна на его щеках постепенно бледнели, но все равно до сих пор ярко выделялись на коже. — Блин, я пиздец как хочу курить, но у вас тут долбанная сигналка, а выходить на мороз после такой горячей заварушки — настоящее убийство. Поэтому если с куревом сейчас не получается, то спасет меня только порция двойного ванильного мороженого с посыпкой. 

— Ты шутишь? — спросил Стив.

Тело потихоньку оживало: пульс выравнивался, дрожь в руках почти пропала. 

Робин расхохоталась, заваливаясь обратно на стену. Стол опасно покачнулся в сотый, кажется, раз.

— Я потратил много сил, Стиви-бой. Теперь мне жизненно необходимо обновить ресурсы.

— Ключи от морозилки у меня в куртке, она на полу, — услужливо сообщила Робин, выпрямляясь.

Стив заботливо поправил на ней лифчик, вывернув резинку на нужную сторону. 

На самом деле, Стив бы тоже сейчас не отказался от большого стаканчика клубничного мороженого. Обязательно — с двойным шоколадным сиропом. Он лениво вытер испачканный в сперме живот своей футболкой, уже смирившись с тем, что домой поедет в одной куртке. Робин протянула к нему липкие ладони, и Стив намотал футболку ей на руки. Пока они возились с вещами, Билли соскочил со стола и, потрогав верхнюю крышку, проверил, не треснули ли у него боковые стенки.

— А он крепкий малый. Ну что, Харрингтон, тебе я знаю клубничное, а ты что будешь, детка?

Робин смутилась. Стив наблюдал за тем, как она прикусила губу и лукаво улыбнулась.

— Достань банановое, оно в третьем отсеке морозилки. 

— Без проблем, но без вашей помощи я все равно буду возиться три часа.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Стив увернулся от щелбана и поймал руку Билли. Тот схватился за его ладонь и потянул Стива на себя.

Он почти врезался в Билли всем телом и сумел стормозить, аккуратно прижавшись губами к его щеке. Робин шумно вздохнула, не отводя от них горящего взгляда, и Стив чмокнул Билли в уголок рта.

Когда они вместе нагнулись к Робин, чтобы стащить ее со стола, она дернула рукой и локтем опрокинула карандашницу. Со звоном по всей подсобке разлетелись ручки, мелочь, скрепки и прочий канцелярский хлам. Под стол залетели ключи с брелком-смайликом. 

— Вот они! — с чувством вскрикнула Робин. — Мои ключи! 

Стив не удержался и начал смеяться, обнимая ее за талию. 

— Не благодари, — усмехнулся Билли, пристраиваясь с боку и тоже помогая Робин спуститься. — Ну что, отправимся на поиски сладенького?


End file.
